You Can Count On Me
by enunciiate
Summary: "Come on Chuck. Do you really believe that that was the reason you walked away from her that night? Do you really believe that that was the reason you ran away to Europe like a scared little boy?" 2x25. Please R&R!


**A/N:** This one-shot was requested by xxchuckandblairjunkiexx. This is the first time that I have written a story using only dialogue. Therefore, I would be extremely grateful for feedback. I also want to give a very special thank you to Plotting in Pastel for her much appreciated input on this story. This one goes out to you girls!

**You Can Count On Me**

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to a video chat with you?"

"Because I promised to stop calling you if you did."

"Oh right. Well, you have exactly five minutes of my time to say something I give a damn about sister dear."

"When will you see that you're the only thing standing in the way of both your happiness and Blair's?"

"So, you're doing this for Blair."

"No, I'm also doing this for you. I mentioned your happiness as well, didn't I?"

"Did you?"

"I did."

"..."

"Look Chuck. As much as I love getting on your nerves sometimes..."

"Is there anything else of mine you'd _love_ getting on sis? Because I'm game if you are. You know that."

"You can talk as big as you want Chuck, but I know you better than that. Besides, you never actually resolved your past...mechanical problems, have you bro?"

"..."

"You remember Chuck. That period of time when you couldn't get it up for any girl who wasn't Blair?"

"I told you that in confidence."

"And I'm _confident_ that you have had no desire to touch _any_ girl since leaving Manhattan let alone me."

"What was the reason for setting up this little video chat again? Because if it was to insult me, a text would've been fine."

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted by your momentary need to be a pig, I was going to say that as much as I love getting on your nerves sometimes, that doesn't change the fact that you're still my stepbrother and that I care about you."

"..."

"_What?_"

"Alright. Are you being paid to say that?"

"No! I'm insulted you would even think that."

"Is this video chat some sort of audition tape for some new reality show or something then?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Because I'm really not interested in being part of a reality show."

"I already said no Chuck for crying out loud!"

"Right. Well, I was just making sure. Just in case you ever _think_ about participating in a reality show and dragging me along for the ride, I'm _not_ interested Serena. Got it?"

"Chuck! Will you please take this seriously?"

"Depends. Is this you begging?"

"..."

"Alright fine. I'll take this seriously. What do you want from me Serena?"

"Thank you. I want you to make things right with Blair."

"Well, as long as _you_ want me to."

"We both know this has nothing to do with the fact that Blair slept with Jack. You're just scared."

"Chuck Bass? _Scared?_ I don't think so and this has every bit to do with Jack."

"Who are you kidding Chuck? How is her sleeping with Jack any different from _you_ sleeping with _Vanessa_?"

"I made a mistake."

"Well, so did she."

"..."

"Not to mention that you made _your_ mistake twice."

"Don't remind me. I'm about to regurgitate my breakfast, but to be fair, I was incredibly hammered the first time and incredibly hung-over the second."

"And that redeems you somehow because...?"

"Because my judgment was alcoholically impaired."

"_And_ you were sad."

"I was not."

"I wasn't asking."

"Well, I _wasn't_ sis. That would be _Blair's_ excuse, not mine."

"Chuck..."

"Fine. So, maybe I was just a _little_ bit sad."

"Come on Chuck. Do you really believe that that was the reason you walked away from her that night? Do you _really_ believe that that was the reason you ran away to Europe like a scared little boy?"

"I didn't run away to Europe sis."

"Do explain."

"I'm on vacation. That's all."

"So, you're not a scared little boy then? You just don't love her anymore?"

"Next question."

"Do you love her or not Chuck?"

"_Next question._"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't say yes."

"Well, you didn't say no either. So, _do_ you still love her Chuck? Isn't that all that matters?"

"Either _you_ change the subject Serena or this heart-to-heart session between us is officially _over_, unfortunately for you and fortunately for me."

"Fine. Whatever you say Chuck. So, where are you right now anyway?"

"Europe."

"Smooth."

"I know."

"I see presents on the bed. Are any of them for me?"

"Some of them are. Most of them are for..."

"For who?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"Yes, no one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really sure?"

"_Yes!_"

"Are you _super duper_ sure?"

"For _fuck's_ sake Serena! _Yes!_"

"Wait. Who do you love again?"

"_Blair!_ How many times do I have to...?"

"Ha!"

"Damn!"

"I knew you still loved her, so what are you waiting for Chuck?"

"For time to rewind itself."

"Why?"

"Because too much has happened."

"Well, you can't rewrite the past, but you _can_ change the future."

"What self help book did you get _that_ from?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Because you know I'm right."

"Fine. So, you may have a point."

"So, are you coming back then? Soon?"

"Maybe."

"..."

"..."

"Who's she?"

"She's not who your dirty mind thinks she is Serena. She works in the lobby. A hotel employee? She's just here to give me something."

"_Sure._"

"Sarcasm becomes you sis. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes actually and did she just hand you a plane ticket?"

"Maybe."

"To New York?"

"Maybe."

"You were planning to come back all along, weren't you?"

"_Maybe._"

"Chuck!"

"Damn it Serena! Who the hell peed in your cereal this morning?"

"..."

"Made the decision last night."

"So, why didn't you tell me earlier? I've wasted how much of my saliva on you?"

"Disgusting when you put it that way, but to answer your question, because I love hearing you prattle on like an idiot trying to convince me of something that I already figured out all by my lonesome self last night."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I know and Serena?"

"..."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me as a stepsister I guess."

"Right. Well, you're welcome then."

"..."

"Where are you going now?"

"To pack. So, can I hang up on you now, so to speak? My flight is in two hours."

"Yes, Chuck. You may and don't worry. I won't breathe a word of this to Blair. I know you want this to be a surprise and all."

"Good. Well, see you in three days sis."

"Why three days?"

"Well, I'm accounting for the duration of the flight, the love confession, and then all of the time Blair and I will spend..."

"_Goodbye_ Chuck."


End file.
